


Campfire Fun

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: 10k and reader are best friends, and on a cold night around a campfire they finally give in to their feelings for each other. They have to attempt to be quiet for the other team members.





	

The truck pulls to a stop. You peak out of the window, see Warren step out of the driver’s side and secure the area. It’s a wide open grassy area, tree’s lining the outskirts. Warren walks a little away from the van, looks around and then turns back, nodding for everyone else to get out of the truck. You open the door and jump out, holding your gun in its holster so that it doesn’t fall out. As your feet hit the ground, 10k appears at your side. He pushes you into the door of the vehicle, chuckling as you slip.

“Fuck off” you mutter, pushing yourself back upright and trying to hide a smile. He walks ahead of you, turning only to make his fingers into an L shape on his forehead. You grin and follow him over, the daylight is fading and the group is building a fire for the night. You shiver, watching the sparks fail to catch on the kindling that Vasquez had found a few gas stops back. You wrap your arms around yourself, concentrating on both him and Warren trying to get the last use out of a lighter.

Another set of arms wrap around you, and 10k’s head appears next to yours, resting on your shoulder.

“Cold, loser?” he asks in a deep voice.

“A bit… Freak” you respond, pushing his face gently with your fist. He lets go of you and makes a dramatic elongated screaming noise, falling to the floor. You roll your eyes, but Warren jumps up, and Vasquez looks back over his shoulder, concerned.

“What happened?” Warren demands, face full of worry, hand grasping the hilt of her blade.

You shake your head and raise an eyebrow. 10k rolls back and forth on the ground, knocking repeatedly into the back of your legs.

“Y/N punched me in the face!” he states, before coming to a stop and laughing so hard that he has to gasp for breath.

“Godsake 10k” Warren Hisses “Imma woop your ass if you do that one more time, I swear to you” She turns away again to resume lighting the fire, and 10k pushes himself back to his feet.

“That’s not even funny” you tell him “It stopped being funny the first time you did it.”

He grins at you, pushing his goggles back up his head from where they slipped a little towards his eyes. Then he gets really close to your face and sticks his tongue out, almost licking your nose, but you duck away, laughing, and sit down by the fire, which has now caught and is being coaxed into life.

“Get a room you two” Addy moans, dropping some more firewood to the ground and dusting her hands off. She kicks some of it onto the flames and then puts one hand on her hip, sizing 10k up as he sinks to the ground next to you. “cos you’re going to make us sick.”

“I was already a little sick in my mouth” says Vasquez, not even bothering to turn around this time.

You smirk and push 10k over onto his side, where he stays, pulling up some grass in his fist.

“We’re just friends” you remind the group. “If we had any sort of chemistry, don’t you think something would have happened already?” 

“Yeah, yeah” Addy says, laying down on top of a sleeping bag, propping herself up on her elbow. Warren raises her eyebrows, nodding.

“Seriously” you tell them. 10k pulls a blanket out of his bag, getting to work on unfolding it and smoothing it out. Addy turns over and away from the group, grasping her Z-Wacker tight in her hand as she settles down for the night.

The blanket settles over the top of you and using his huge bag as a joint pillow, you both lay, facing each other. It’s so cold that although the blanket is quite thick, you’re shivering again ten minutes later. Your shaking hand knocks against 10k’s chest and he makes a quiet oof noise.

“Still cold?” he asks, putting a hand on your shoulder and beginning to rub up and down your arm.

“Yeah” you mumble “But you can’t do that all night can you?” you hear him chuckle.

“Nah, but I have to take Doc’s place on watch in an hour so I’ll just help you get to sleep” He pulls you closer to him, and wraps his arm over your waist. You hesitantly shuffle into his chest, pressing your cheek against his beating heart. He squeezes you gently.

“Blimey, you are freezing” he pulls at your top. You defensively grab his hand.

“I’m just trying to get you warm,” he says carefully, “I won’t see anything, and you’re under the blanket”. You pause for a second and then remove your hand and let him pull your top up to your neck, before fitting you back against the curve of his body. His warm hands rub gently at your spine, you clench your fists where they’re scrunched up under your chin, listening again to his heartbeat. It’s faster now, and comforting as it accompanies his body heat spreading throughout your bones. Without thinking, you push his top up as well and press your face into his warmth, sighing in comfort. His hands stop moving for a second but after a while, he resumes his self-assigned duty.

“Try to sleep” he murmurs. You can feel his words rumbling through his ribs, something that makes you feel safe, like nothing can touch you. Accept 10k, you like 10k touching you.

You stop, thoughts of him touching you in other places flooding into your head. You wriggle a little, trying to distract yourself. The sleep deprivation making you have such wild thoughts is determined to keep its hold on you. He moves to accommodate for your movements, and his heart rate increases further. You open up one of your hands and place the palm over his heart. He freezes again, his hands at the bottom of your back.

“You okay?” he whispers.

“Your heart, it’s beating so fast”

He doesn’t respond and you pull away a little to look at his face, he’s staring back, sea glass coloured eyes almost glazed over.

“What’s wrong?” you demand, a little put back by the look on his face.

“Nothing’s wrong” he growls, mouth barely moving. “It’s the very opposite” by the end of the sentence he’s speaking through gritted teeth, it doesn’t even sound like him. His voice is too primal, too rough. You stare at him, uncomprehending of what he means. He swallows, and then dips his head, gesturing downwards. You follow his suggestion to look at his crotch. The pieces snap together.

“Shit sorry” You say “Do you want me to move away?”

He stares, shakes his head. You are now very aware of his fingers on your spine. You can feel a knot tangling itself in your stomach, or maybe a little lower. Maybe it’s his naked skin on yours, maybe it’s his excitement. But something is making you feel the same way.

“… I guess it’s only natural” you mumble “half naked girl, half naked boy who’s never seen a half-naked girl..” you force a chuckle, but it dies in your throat.

“Only natural when your body feels so good against mine” 10k cracks. Your breathing stops for a moment and you lift your chin to trace your lips over his. His breath against your mouth makes you wriggle again,

And you kiss him.

You push his mouth open, hand rising to his neck to hold him close. His hands pull you tight against his solid body in response. A move that gets you full acquainted with his ‘Opposite of something wrong’. A moan almost escapes you, but it’s silenced by his mouth covering yours again, his lips mould yours into the shapes he wants, his tongue running along your teeth gently. This time he elicits an audible whimper and he pulls away an inch or so.

“shhhh” he kisses you once more “the others” his fingers dance up your back and under the band of your bra, there at the top of your back, he uses his hand to pull you up further into the kiss. His breathing is so irregular that you worry he’s going to have an asthma attack or something, you forget how to worry a moment later though, as he nibbles gently on your lower lip.

“I want you” he breathes as his lips make their way down your neck and over your chest. He kisses you sloppily between your breasts and then bites down on the underwire, using it to suppress a groan.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” you mutter, hands slipping down to fumble with his trousers.

“Trust me.” He groans under his breath “I’ve done it every night for months in my head” 

You manage to undo the button and the zip as he sucks gently at your neck, kissing every inch of your torso he can reach, and leaving wet marks wherever he goes. You push his trousers down just enough to free him, and then you undo yours as well. You kiss him again, trying to be as quiet as possible, but struggle with how urgently you’re trying to have him touching you in every way. He rolls you both so that you’re on your back and then pushes down on top of you, hands in your hair, gripping so tightly that his knuckles are going pure white. You hook a leg at his hip and your back arches, your head tips back as he pushes into you. Your nails dig into his shoulders and drag down his back as he rocks himself gently against you.

“Tommy”

He silences you with another kiss, one hand moving from your hair and running down your body to your waist, where he lifts you up a little against him. Pleasure shoots down your body, starting in your stomach, and running down your abdomen to where you both connect, perfectly fitting together. You can feel every inch of him, and you never want him anywhere else than where he is right now. With you, against you… In you.

He speeds up his thrusts a little, growling and moaning into your neck, amplifying your bliss tenfold. Both yours and his trousers must be getting in the way, but he doesn’t even seem to notice, his hands continue to move tenderly over your skin until you can’t feel him touching you anymore, you can only feel the ecstasy that’s overflowing from every atom of your being. You’re half aware that you’re bucking against him, and the next thing you know, he’s pressed flat against you, holding his own weight, but tucking every part of his body into you. His arms hold you tight and he rolls you over so you can lay on top of him. You feel his hands move down your sides and your body comes to life again. It turns out though, that he’s only pulling your trousers up, before doing the same with his own.

There’s silence apart from both of your wildly loud breathing.

“Fuck” you whisper.

“Are you finished?” calls Addy from across the campfire.

“Y’all nasty” adds Warren from a little further away. 

You stare at eachother, eyes wide, and then you both burst into laughter, and you pull the blanket up over your heads.


End file.
